Super Sparrow Bros
by Luv2Dream1212
Summary: When Bowser and Davy Jones form a somewhat shaky alliegance, Jack Sparrow, James Norrington, and Will Turner are called to Mushroomland to save Angelica, Elizabeth, Peach and Daisy from them with the help of Mario and Luigi.
1. Prologue

Super Sparrow Bros

Prologue

The full moon glowed dimly among the trees, nothing stirred. Deep inside a dark, gloomy castle in a room on the topmost tower, Bowser lay, softly breathing. He tossed and turned then lurched off the pillow, another nightmare. He was breathing heavily. Then stomp, stomp, stomp. He froze, and then looked around cautiously. Stomp, stomp, stomp! There it went again. He got out of bed and lit a lantern. He slowly opened his door, Creeeeeeeaaaaaak! He walked down his wooden stairs to the first floor of rooms. Not a Koopa awake, the next floor, no Koopas. And so on. Soon he was on the ballroom floor. Then he heard a faint organ, a fast and dramatic tune was playing. He opened the ballroom door, in a shaft of moonlight, playing the organ, was Davy Jones. His tentacles hit the keys slowly. Bowser had no idea who he was but he was hideous. He approached the creature slowly.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle, playing my ballroom organ?" he whispered. The creature got off the chair and turned, Bowser could've puked. He looked like an octopus, only he was human too. He had tentacles for a beard that moved like they had a life of their own.

"I've been waiting for you." his voice was nasally and congested, also, ghastly, and croaky. The creature approached him until they were nose to nose.

"You have every right to fear my presence." he said to Bowser who shrank back. The creature grabbed his shoulder with his hands, one which was a crab-claw and another that was slimy and scaly with a tentacle thumb.

"I want revenge, and I've heard of you, you kidnap damsels, and know how to get revenge, and I want to establish an allegiance with you. I have some revenge to grasp." his gaze burned into Bowser's eyes. "So will you work with me, Bowser?"

"I'll help you, but please stop breathing in my face, your breath smells like dead fish."

Jones let go of him and shoved him "I'll pretend I didn't hear that comment."

"-I need your name."

"Davy Jones." the creature spat.


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Chapter One: Kidnapped

It was a peaceful morning on the Caribbean, the sea was calm and the sea-breeze and morning dew made the sea smell fresh. You know like the kind of smell that you get right after the rain. Asleep, snoring peacefully was Jack Sparrow. The window was open so the sea breeze gave the room a slight chill.

Sitting on the helm of the deck on the Black Pearl II was Angelica. She sat on the railing watching the clouds roll by. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect morning. She let the breeze ruffle her dark brown hair. Suddenly, she heard moving on deck. She turned her head, nothing. She got off the railing and climbed off the deck.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously. She walked around the deck searching but what she didn't bother to do was look up. Standing on the crow's nest was Davy Jones he grabbed a rope and swung off the nest grabbing Angelica with his clawed hand.

She pounded his back with her fists, "PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed. Davy Jones jerked his head around to face her, she froze, she knew who this was. "AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked. "JACK! JACK HELP! JACK! SAVE ME! HELP!" Davy Jones slapped his free hand over her mouth.

"Pipe down woman, do you want the whole Caribbean to hear you!"

"That's the point doofus!" she growled. Then she caught sight of something floating in the air, Davy Jones swung himself into it, it was a flying ship, she grimaced, the most disgusting creature was at the helm, not Jones, but some giant lizard thing. Jones carried her to a trap door and threw her in. She landed with a thud. "Oomph, ow!" she yelled.

Jack ran out onto the deck, empty. "Angelica?" he said, he looked behind the barrels, "Angelica?" not there either. He ran below deck to the cargo hold, not there. "Hmm, that's interesting." Jack said. He ran back to the top deck and peered into the water, no Angelica but what he did see was someone bobbing in the water, waving. "Hey! Hey over here! Jack pull me up!"

"Will?" Jack answered, "What are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter, just pull me up." Will was gasping. Jack lowered a rope into the sea and pulled him up. Will was gasping, and falling to his knees. He was soaking wet and strands of dripping hair were out of his ponytail. Jack helped him up. "Ok, so what happened?"

"Elizabeth and I were out on the ocean in a rowboat, when suddenly this creature started bombing us and sending more creatures after us. They ripped the boat to splinters and took Elizabeth.

"Boat-jacked and robbed of your bonnie lass, well isn't that something."

"I don't even know where they took her. He was in this weird teacup thing and then into a flying ship, it was awful."

"Elizabeth's been kidnapped?" the two guys turned, James Norrington was standing on the deck. There was a long trend of silence.

"What?" James asked, puzzled.

"When did you get here?" Will asked.

"I uhh-umm."

"Aggggggggghhhhhhhh!"

"Jack, what's wrong now?"

"That thing…..it's hideous."

They all turned, a little round man was there in denim overalls, a red shirt, a red hat, white gloves and brown shoes, but what was unique about him was a bushy mustache.

"Hello- I'm-a Mario!"

"OMG it's a-"

James cut off Jack abruptly "Nice to meet you Mario." James walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulder walking him across the deck and inviting him to sit on a barrel.

"So Mario, what brings you here?" Will asked walking toward them.

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear that you had a little bit of a problem with some ladies being kidnapped I-"

"And so?"

"I think I know who took them and if you are willing to be nice to me and can take you to him."

"Is he… dangerous?"

"Oh yes very, he will keel you with one swipe of his claw."

Instantly an image of a fat thing with a furry face entered Jack's mind, not Mario but Jack's top secret fear, guinea pigs.

Suddenly he heard a shrinking sound and someone else jumped on deck.

"Ahh, Luigi, glad you could make it."

"My friends, this is my brother, Luigi." Mario said. Then the shrinking sound occurred again and a young woman in worn denim short shorts ripped on the ends, a cowgirl belt, cowgirl boots and a yellow-orange sleeveless top tied short appeared.

"Hi, I'm Daisy."

James eyes widened she looked younger than Elizabeth, she was definitely cuter; Luigi had himself a good one.

"Hi Daisy, I'm James." Norrington said.

"Nice to meet you- OMG is that Orlando Bloom!" she ran over to Will.

"You're so cute!" she said.

"Uhh- thanks." Will said, he was clearly in a very awkward position.

"Shall we go?" Mario asked.

"Yes." They walked over to the edge of the ship, James in the very back with Luigi trailing behind him. Luigi tapped him on the shoulder. James turned Luigi grabbed the front of Norrington's shirt. He leaned close to his face, "If you ever, try to flirt with Daisy again….you've no idea what I'll do!" he walked off leaving James lagging behind.

"Well then." James muttered.


	3. Chapter 2: Chick Fight

Chapter 2: Chick-Fight

The girls on the ship looked out their tiny window. The Airship circled a large castle in a dark, ashy land. Jones and the creature climbed down to the place they were being held in. Davy Jones picked up Elizabeth and Bowser picked up Angelica and a woman in a pink dress. They carried them upstairs to the creature's room and threw them in. The creature and Jones were at the doorway.

"Guards will be here at all times, so tough luck escaping." the creature said. He laughed and walked out, Jones followed, locking the door.

"Have fun, girls." he spat slamming the door. The heard footsteps and ringing keys fade.

"You won't get away with this Bowser, Mario will save us!" the other girl in the pink called bravely.

"This happens to you a lot, doesn't it?" Angelica asked.

"Yes, I am afraid so," the girl sighed. "Oh, I'm Peach by the way."

"I'm Angelica." Angelica replied, she stared at Elizabeth who ignored them. "Elizabeth!" Angelica called, "Be nice, you could at least say hi!" the little snot was sitting on Bowser's bed staring out the window.

"Hmph." Elizabeth snorted.

"Don't mind her, she's just a sassy little- I'll stop there."

Elizabeth turned, "At least I'm pretty and have some fashion sense."

Angelica stood up and faced her, "Excuse me?" she replied, "At least I have a positive attitude and is not a snotty little blonde girl who gets spoiled and pampered all the time. Is your boyfriend under a spell? Well he must be, to dig a chick like you."

Elizabeth stood up. "Do you want to see what my fist tastes like?" she snapped.

"Bring it, snot."

"Ugly."

"Hhh!" Angelica yanked Elizabeth's hair and shoved her. Elizabeth gasped and shoved her. Angelica fought back by smacking her.

"Hhh!" Elizabeth yelped. She tried to leap on her but Angelica veered out of the way and Elizabeth face planted. Angelica took the time to jump on her back, instantly they were a slapping, screaming, hair-pulling mess. They rolled on the floor and knocked everything to the ground, bumped into everything and knocked over piles of stuff. Peach stood up with her hand over her mouth, "Guys stop it, stop it! Guys there's no need for- AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The chick fight was cut off abruptly.

"We are never going to get out of here if you too are gonna act like two years olds, we're women not babies." she said as coolly as she could.

"She called me ugly." Angelica said getting to her feet.

"She called me a snot." Elizabeth said.

"Well I wouldn't deny that." Peach said. Elizabeth was about to throw out an insult when Bowser opened the door. "Ladies, is there a problem?" Elizabeth slapped him.

He froze, "Well you're nice."

"It's none of your business Bowser." Peach said.

"Yes it is."

Peach extended her hand out to slap him. "Do you want another one?"

"Ok fine, fine." Bowser backed away closing and locking the door behind him.

Peach turned when he was gone. "Please, no more fighting." she told them, "Our guys will come to save us." she plopped down on the bed, "Just you wait."


	4. Chapter 3: Hopping the Mushrooms

Chapter 3: Hopping the Mushrooms

"OK, to get to Mushroomland, we must jump into that pipe." Mario said.

"The place is called, Mushroomland?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you gotta a problem with that stupid?" Mario demanded.

"Umm-no, no, just no." Jack said. Mario stood on the rail and jumped, "Wee hee!" Shrink, shrink, shrink, went the pipe as Mario jumped in. Luigi and Daisy jumped in after.

"Who's next?" Jack asked.

"Ladies first." Norrington said turning to Jack who was behind them.

Jack jerked around, "Oi! I am no lady!"

"Umm, have you seen your hair lately? –and you wear eyeliner, pretty feminine if you ask me.

"Rrrrrrr!" Jack lunged at Norrington who tripped him. Jack plummeted face first into the pipe barley missing the rail, "Mommy!" Jack screamed. Norrington chuckled and jumped in after him. Will jumped in without waiting after Norrington.

For a long time Jack plunged through endless, cold darkness at last he saw light. Then he was plunging through the sky. "Aggggggggghhhhhhhh!" Jack plummeted down and landed on something big and squishy. He started to pull himself up when-

"Look out below!" James crashed onto him.

"Oomph!" Jack let out a muffled grunt.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Will landed on top of them. They rolled off of each other groaning.

"Rough landing?" they looked up, Mario and his comrades stood on a mushroom above them.

"No duh." Jack said. They got up and leapt on the mushroom. Mario began hopping the shrooms.

"Follow me!" Everyone followed. They hopped one mushroom after another. At last they got across and jumped to the other side. Then a little creature that looked like a mushroom walked up to them.

"Hey Toad." Mario said.

"Hey guys." Toad said. "Off to save the princess again?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Mario replied, "But I'm running low on time."

"You know any good shortcuts?" Daisy asked.

"The only shortcut is through the ghost valley," Toad replied darkly, "Everyone who goes there is never heard from again." Jack frowned, his nerves were kicking in, dying once was horrible enough…but dying twice and turning into a ghost…..a horror movie.

"Thank you Toad, off we go then comrades." Mario was walking ahead before anyone had a chance to reject, they followed slightly reluctant.


	5. Chapter 4: Once Bitten

Chapter 4: Once Bitten

As they were walking however something happened. A striped yellow and black bug with four suction feet scuttled toward them from behind. It had a mouth like a spider and two menacing, killer eyes. It was larger than most bugs but still small all the same. It saw its target. It jumped on Norrington's leg and climbed up. It jumped into the back of his pants and began to scuttle around. James started shaking as the bug scuttled around. Then, chomp, bit his butt. The bite stung and burned.

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" James shrieked as the scuttle bug ran away. He ran around wildly and then leapt into the creek. The burning gradually stopped.

"Oh no!" Mario exclaimed.

"What's so bad about a bug bite?" Jack asked.

"That is a scuttle bug. It's bite is poisonous."

James gulped, "Poisonous!? Will it kill me?"

Mario stifled a laugh, "Of course not silly!" he said, "There are just some side effects."

"Like?" James asked.

"Umm, here, let me look it up." Mario took out his iPhone and searched "scuttle bug bite side effects."

"Umm, it says here side effects include, high, squeaky voice, insanity, hyper activity, bi-polar mood swings, depression, complete change in personality, random screaming at random times, uncontrollable joints, and lastly, a complete breakdown."

"Sounds like puberty." Jack muttered.

"Well, I am way passed that stage thank you." James snapped. He then turned back to Mario, "So I'll get all those side effects?"

"Yep."

"Oh no, not a high squeaky voice!" The word voice became high and squeaky. Jack and Will burst out laughing. James glared at them, "Not funny!" James squeaked. The guys couldn't control themselves and they rolled on the floor laughing out loud. Suddenly James let out a scream. Everyone turned his direction. He suddenly got a huge burst of energy. He jumped up and began to dance around. He spun and twirled. He ran around and shrieked and laughed then began to sing. "MY NAME IS JAMES NORRINGTON, AND I WORK AT KRISPY CREAM! I EAT LOTS OF CARROTS TO STAY HEATLTHY!" Then James grabbed Jack so swiftly that he almost fell.

"You're my new best friend!" he exclaimed.

"Umm, not quite sure I want that." then James slapped him in the face.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed angrily. Then Will burst out laughing but was cut short when James slapped his cheek. Will froze then turned all red. Meanwhile James danced around him smiling.

"I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU JAMES!" Will began to dart after him. James laughed excitedly as Will chased him.

"Cool are we playing chase, huh, huh, huh are we, huh Will, are we, are we?" James asked excitedly.

"Yeah and you'll be lucky if you live through it!" Will snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, getting too extreme there!" Jack said as he watched Will tackle James to the ground and lean over him. "Calm down you are driving me crazy!" Will snapped. James stopped. Then said "Poke!" and poked Will in the nose.

"Mmmmmmmmmm." Will growled. He lifted his fist to pummel him but Daisy caught his wrist. "Easy, Willy." she said. Will got off James and let him up. Then James was back to insanity. He whizzed around Mario and grabbed his shoulders. He started to shake him. "Are we getting close to Bowser's castle yet, huh, huh, huh?"

"Yes, we're almost there." Mario said as calmly as he could. James let go of him and did a cartwheel.

"Yippee!" he exclaimed. "When we get there I can rescue Elizabeth and we can live happily ever after and all that good stuff and get married and have kids!" James said. Jack could see Will cheeks were turning red and he was clenching his fists. Mario touched his shoulder gently.

"Calm yourself Will." Mario said coolly.

"I wish I could pummel him, he is driving me to the freaking bloody edge of my patience."

"Nobody is going to pummel anybody." Luigi said. Now he was annoying the living heck out of Daisy. He was uncomfortably close to her. Her shoulders were tight into her sides and her face was scowling. Then she said.

"Will you stop!" she yelled. He froze and looked at her with disbelief.

"Gee, I'm sorry Daisy I didn't mean too, I was just trying to have fun." then he puckered and began to bawl. He hid his head in his hands and ran.

"James, come back!" Mario exclaimed. They began to run after him.

"Oh, the bi-polar mood-swings, I forgot." Daisy was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry guys." she said to Jack and Will apologetically. "He was annoying me so bad." she hung her head.

Will put a comforting arm around her shoulders, "It's alright Daisy, he was annoying us all."

"I know, but I shouldn't have yelled at him like that." Daisy said. They found James sitting on a rock sniffling. Daisy carefully walked over to him and looked into his tear-filled eyes.

"James?" she asked softly.

"If you're gonna yell at me then go away." James sniffed.

"I'm not gonna yell at you." Daisy said gently. James sniffled again.

"I just wanna say sorry, I didn't mean to yell, honest." Daisy said. Daisy sat down and put her arm around him. Jack himself could understand, side effects or not, James was still one of the most sensitive people he knew but he could also be very stuck up and unpleasant.

"So do you accept my apology?" Daisy asked. James sniffed again.

"Apology, what apology?" James was confused and his voice was back to normal, his usual, stuck up, hard tone was back.

"James, you're back!" Jack exclaimed. He grabbed James by the shoulders and messed up his hair. James waved his hands, smacking Jack's, "Stop touching me." he exclaimed. "By the way, whatdaya mean by, "I'm back".

"You mean, you don't remember, any of what just happened?" Jack asked confused.

"No."

"You went completely loco!" Jack yelped.

"No I didn't." James chuckled.

"Yes you did, you went loco, we all saw it!" Jack was getting flustered.

"Oh, by the way, Jack, people don't remember anything that happened when they go loco." Mario said in Jack's ear.

"Oh." Jack said, "Well, never mind then, shall we go." he smiled guiltily. James rolled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 5: The Encounter

Chapter 5: The Encounter

Dead, black trees lay scattered in a dark forest. The moon was full and eerie fog scattered throughout the forest. It was eerily silent; the only sound was their footsteps. Every once in a while you hear a howl of a wolf or a laugh of a crow or raven. Jack walked along silently in the middle of the group. Once, he ran into Will and jumped 2 feet in the air. The chill in the air made his skin crawl. Then they came to a gate. Mario slowly opened the gate. Crrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeak. Jack cringed.

"Let's go." Mario said. Mario went through the gate, closely followed by Luigi and Daisy. James went next, followed by Will. Jack went last and slammed the door. BANG!

"Shhhh!" Mario hissed, "Do you want the ghosts to hear you?"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just a little nervous." Jack apologized.

"Yes well, you need to be quiet!" Mario snapped.

"Umm, guys?" Norrington sound scared.

Mario turned, "What now?"

"We've got company!" something tapped Jack on the shoulder, he turned, something white and round with black eyes and fangs was there.

"Boo." it said.

"Aggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Jack turned and ran. He jumped into Norrington's arms making him stagger back, "run for your lives!" he shouted. James began to run, carrying Jack with the others following closely behind. That's when a mass of ghosts started chasing them. They ran out the gate back into the haunted valley. Once in a while, they'd peer behind them to see how close the ghosts were. Suddenly, the heal of Will's boot got caught in a rock, he tripped and fell on his face. He looked behind him, the boos were advancing toward him. His gaze was alarmed. Daisy ran back over and helped him up.

He kept running, though his ankle was twisted, really twisted. It hurt really badly but he couldn't get caught. He more like hobbled instead of ran. Every time he put weight on his ankle he cringed. Luigi, seeing his friend's struggle let him lean on him while they ran. After a while they were all panting. "I can't run anymore." Norrington gasped.

"It's OK, they're gone." Daisy said. They looked around, sure enough, not a ghost in sight.

"We should probably hide." Mario said, "In case they come back." They hid behind a large bramble bush. Luigi gently sat Will down, who rubbed his ankle.

"OK, let's have a look at that ankle of yours." Daisy said. Will took off his boot leaving an exposed ankle that was red and swollen. "I wish I had ice." Daisy said.

"We do." Mario said.

"We do?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, bring me my water bottle."

Luigi took the water bottle out of his green backpack. Mario opened it and took out as much ice as he could.

"OK, anyone have a cloth?" Daisy asked. Norrington undid the cloth from his hair, letting his shoulder length brown hair fall loose and gave it to her. She wrapped the ice in it and put it on Will's ankle. Will gasped as the freezing cold numbed the bad sprain. After a while Daisy took it off and using the cloth that was tied in Will's hair to wrap up his ankle. Will stood up, and limping, followed everyone out into the open.

"Hello." they froze, the ghosts were back. They backed up into the brambles and fell over them, getting their feet caught in the tendrils. The ghosts swarmed them, and imprisoned them.

The guards led them to an eerie castle. They went inside. The hallways were dark and the floorboards creaked. The portraits seemed to stare at them. It was cold and wisps of wind blew through the hallways. They came to a door at the end of the hallway, it creaked open. It was dark and cobwebs scattered around. "Sir, we've brought prisoners." said one of the guards.

"Is that so? Bring them in." a raspy, creepy, voice rang through the castle. Shivering, they were escorted inside. There, sitting on a black throne was the biggest boo they'd ever seen. He wore a jewel-encrusted crown atop his head and a scepter in his hand.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mario and Luigi!" laughed the king. His gaze then burned into the P.O.T.C people. "Who are they?"

"I don't know." replied the head guard. The king leaned into Jack's face, Jack shivered, King Boo smelled like death and his eyes were menacing. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"C-c-Captain J-J-Jack Sparrow." Jack replied, and then clearing his voice said more boldly, "My name is Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well then Captain, I can offer you three things, 1-" he stared at his guards, "PUT THEM ON THEIR KNEES YOU FILTHY COCKROACHES!" he yelled at them. The guards brought them down on their knees with their daggers to their necks.

"Jack, whatever you do, please don't do anything, stupid." James squeaked. The guard squeezed the back of his neck, "Quiet you!" he snapped.

"-you become one of us and I'll spare your friends, or, I can let you free and I will imprison and later kill your friends, or I can let none of you free and just imprison you for the rest of your miserable lives."

Jack thought for a minute, "Yes to the first, yes to the second, no to the third….and yes to the fourth."

"There was no fourth option."

"Yes there was…. this!" Jack punched the guard took out his sword and stabbed the king within a split second. The king tensed up and gasped, frozen, then he laughed and pulled the sword from his chest, "And just what did you plan on doing with that?"

"Uh-oh, not good!" Then, grabbing his sword from King Boo and kicking him in the stomach, he made a run for it. He literally sprung onto Boo's dresser and then leapt onto the chandelier. He swung from the chandelier over the throne doing a midair flip, he hit the ground then he took off running, screaming all the way. Everyone stood there, their mouths gaped open.

"Does he always do that?" Daisy asked.

"You've no idea." James replied.

"Don't just stand there like sticks, get him!" King Boo screamed at the guards. Without thinking, they let go of the prisoners and chased after him. King Boo rolled his eyes. The other 5 prisoners looked at each other confused then chased after the boos.


	7. Chapter 6: Yoshi

Chapter 6: Yoshi

Jack swerved through the halls; he had to find the exit. Suddenly he saw a door. He tore the door open and dashed through. The boos and his comrades followed. Then suddenly he thought of something, ghosts hate light. He ran toward the next world. the bright sun practically blinded him. The boos then entered the suns scorching rays. The moaned with pain as the sun burned them. It blinded their eyes and they ran squealing back to the Ghost Valley.

"Yeah, that's right; go run back to your little hidey-hole you fatheads!" Jack taunted.

"C'mon, we can't waste any more time." Mario said and with that they headed on. Each step was a mile for Will. Each time his foot hit the ground he let out a muffled "Ow!"

"That ankle's really troubling you, isn't it?" Mario asked.

"No duh." Will said, matter-of-factly.

"Well I know someone who could give you a lift." Mario replied pretending not to notice Will's dying patience. Then he came to some weird yellow box thing with a white question mark. He jumped up and bashed his head on it, to the P.O.T.C's surprise a white egg with green spots came out of the box and then it hatched a green dinosaur thing came out. He jumped down from the item box and walked over to Mario.

"Hey, Yoshi." Mario said.

"Thanks for saving me Mario." he said.

"Awe, he's so cute!" Jack exclaimed. He walked over to him and reached out to pet him. The creature lunged at him and bit his hand.

"Ow!" Jack yelled he shook his hand.

"Yoshi!" Mario exclaimed, "Yes, Jack drives everyone crazy but that is no need to bite him!"

"Sorry Mario." Yoshi then turned to Jack "Do not be fooled by my cuteness!" Yoshi said. "Next time you do that…."

"Listen Yoshi, my friend here needs a lift, he hurt his ankle."

"No problem, just don't get all mushy-gushy over me like the she-male did." Jack glowered. Then with a meaningful thanks, Will swung himself onto Yoshi's back.

"Next stop, Darkland!" Mario exclaimed.


	8. Super Sparrow Bros: The Final Chapter

Chapter 7: In Conclusion…..

"AGGGGGGHHHHHH!" all three girls screamed in unison as they hung over boiling lava. "Don't drop us in, don't drop us in!"

Elizabeth glared up at Jones, "You are without doubt the most….i'll just stop there."

"Wise choice." Jones snorted.

"Wait just a darn minute!" Bowser approached Jones. "You agreed, not to let Peach fall to her doom!"

"What value is she to you?"

"Let's see, her kingdom, her beauty, her dowry, everything, we are supposed to get married."

"Just drop me in." Peach muttered.

"Let's just put it this way-" he whistled and a Koopa Troopa came with Davy Jones chest and gave it to Bowser. Bowser held it over the lava, "The girl."

"Fine then, you can have your stupid princess, but the other two, I control." With that, Jones pulled up the rope and untied her. He clamped her by the stomach and handed her to Bowser; Bowser slung her over his shoulder and walked away.

Davy Jones turned back to the other two, "Now, any last words?"

"Hold it right there, pinto bean!" Jones jerked around, Mario was standing there with his comrades.

"What the-" Jones was furious, his tentacles turned completely purple, his face turned red and steam erupted from his head. He clenched his fists, then roaring he took out his sword and lunged at them. They wasted no time, the P.O. yanked out their swords and charged at him. Bowser and his minions joined the battle too. Bowser was still holding the princess. Mario charged at him and they were fighting within a second. They were standing on several beams above boiling lava. They ran across them. Luigi and Daisy joined Mario and Bowser's rumble while the other's fought Jones. Suddenly Bowser hurled Peach against a wall she hit it with a large thump and crumpled to the ground on a platform.

"Go." Luigi said, "We got this." Mario nodded and headed toward Peach. Bowser tried to chase him but was distracted by the other two.

Meanwhile, James wrestled with some Koopas, when suddenly a massive plant picked him and hurled him against the wall, he landed with a bang and crumpled unconscious. While Will, riding on Yoshi fired his pistol and lashed his sword at some minions. Then Jack and Jones fought a hand-to-hand combat. Jones lashed his sword trying to slice Jack's neck but Jack ducked uncontrollably. Jones slashed his sword flat and Jack ducked. Suddenly Jones lashed out again but this time at Jack's middle. He sprung up, in the air, then landed hard twisting his ankle. Jack fell off the beam and tumbled down. All you could hear was his fading screams….

Mario ran over to Peach and gently flipped her on her back; he brushed her blonde locks out of her face. She began to stir, "Peach, are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm OK, but I'm a little dizzy."

"You'll be fine." He propped her up against the wall. "Stay here." he started to get up then, SLASH! A sword pierced him.

"MARIO!" Peach screamed, "NO!"

He gasped, and then stood there stunned then, his eyes closed and he buckled to the ground lying in a shriveled heap. She glared at his killer, pure hatred in her eyes. Davy Jones. She got up and grabbed Mario's sword. She began to fight Jones. They walked on a beam. She led him in the middle of it. After a few hits, she thrust her sword into him, though it wouldn't kill him, it'd stun him. She wasted no time. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him in the lava. He fell and the lava sizzled as he hit it.

Jack fell down, and down. Angelica's cries of horror could be heard. Then Jack saw a lower beam. He grabbed hold of it, he looked down, he was dangling over molten lava but he was alive. He pulled himself up and walked across the beam. He pulled himself up to the closest pillar to the girls.

"Hello ladies." he said.

Angelica let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh, Jack, you're alive, I thought I-" then she began to sob tears of joy. He untied the girls and when they were standing on the beam they smiled. "Thanks Jack." they said.

"You're welcome." Silence. Then suddenly, smack! Smack!

"What was that?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, just a slap in the face for all the times you've caused us trouble." Elizabeth smiled.

"Girls." Jack muttered. Then he climbed up the beams with them followed closely behind. On the final beam just as they pulled themselves on the platform where the others were when they were cornered by minions.

Click, click. The heroes were shackled. The girls were guarded.

"Ha, I caught you!" exclaimed Bowser's triumphant voice.

"You know this isn't fair!" Jack whined.

"Do I look like I care?" Bowser snapped.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't and I am going to, kill you time and time again until you've lost all of your lives, OFF WITH THEIR HEADS MINIONS!"

"NO!" exclaimed an angry voice, it was Elizabeth.

"Excuse me?" She stomped on the goomba's feet and approached them with her sword out.

"I have dealt with more than enough deaths and I am tired of it!" she exclaimed menacingly.

"What are you gonna do, girly?"

"I am not, girly!" she slashed his neck with her sword. He stood there stunned. She pushed him into the lava and he burned, never to be seen again. In shock and fear the minions stood there. Elizabeth turned to them, "Who's next?" they screamed and ran away jumping into pipes. She smiled.

Angelica ran over to Jack and kissed him suddenly, for about 5 seconds. She smiled at him, her arms around his neck; he smiled back up at her. Elizabeth threw her arms around Will and kissed him. Then she saw his ankle, "Oh, what happened to you?"

"Just a minor sprain."

Then Elizabeth saw James still unconscious. She walked over and gave him a quick kiss. As she left, a smile curved across his lips.

"He look, one of the goombas left the key." Angelica said, picking it up, "Stupid thing." she unlocked the heroes from the chains. They stood up and Daisy turned to Luigi and kissed him. Then Daisy looked up at Will. "I know what you want." Will said, "Come here."

"You won't mind?" Daisy asked Luigi,

"I suppose not but maybe just a-" Luigi began

"Thanks!" she ran over to Will. Will kissed her on the cheek. She turned all red and smiled. Then Will saw Peach sitting with her back turned to them, crying. He limped over to her, something was in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"It's Mario, he's dead." she cried.

"No, it can't be…." then he saw that it was Mario cradled in Peach's arms. The others walked over.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Look." Will said. All of them were overwhelmed, Mario, their leader, Mario, the brave, Mario, their best friend…..was gone.

Angelica buried her face into Jack's shoulder and cried softly. Jack put his arm around her and hung his head in grief. Elizabeth buried her face into Norrington's chest with tears streaming down her face. Then, James who'd woken up from unconsciousness hugged her gently.

Daisy sat on the ground rocking Luigi, who was sniffling loudly. Luigi's biggest fear was that one day Mario would die saving Peach….and that day was today.

"He was my only Italian friend!" Jack cried, "He was one of the few people who could actually tolerate me!"

"He was such a good man!" Elizabeth cried.

Then Will, who was trying to comfort Peach said, "He was great leader, and a best friend."

"He died a noble death." Daisy said sadly, "This was how he wanted to die."

"I loved him!" Peach wailed. Then suddenly, Mario stirred in Peach's lap and got up, all strong and healed. "Hey, why is everybody crying, Bowser's a-dead." he said.

"Mario!" Peach threw her arms around him and kissed him.

The 9 friends walked out into the brightened Darkland. The sunset was beautiful, it was a joy to see that this day was nearly over and Jones and Bowser were both gone. Sure, the minions were still around, but they would crash and burn without their leader.

Mario stopped at a green pipe. "It does me a terrible sorrow to watch you all go, but it is your well-earned reward. Thank you all for destroying Bowser. Despite me losing a life, you have helped me attain a goal that I never would have on my own." Mario said.

"What can I say Mario? –Still, I gotta hand it to you, if it weren't for your princess, Jones never would've been slain." Jack said.

Mario smiled, "Thanks." then he walked over to the green pipe, "Jump in and you'll be home." Mario said.

Elizabeth went first, "My thanks to you all." she jumped in.

"Thank you for rescuing me from those two monsters." Angelica said, leaping into the pipe.

"Good bye everyone, and may the Force be with you!" Jack said jumping into the pipe.

"May the odds be forever in your favor!" James said, jumping in after Jack.

"Thanks for having us on such an amazing eventful adventure." Will said, "Hey Daisy, by the way-"

She turned, "Yeah?"

"I am Orlando Bloom." he smiled, blew a kiss and winked, then jumped into the pipe.

THE END


End file.
